


Carved Lovers

by traumweltx33



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sexual Humor, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two dorks being full blast lesbian and bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumweltx33/pseuds/traumweltx33
Summary: Kyoko & Sayaka decide to get partner tattoos.orKyoko is a little scared dork.'Fine, the tiddie it is .''If this hurts too much I will push that needle up your ass, got it?'





	Carved Lovers

'I'm not scared, what are ya on about baby?' Kyoko stammered in the tattoo artist's chair as she spun around to look at her smaller girlfriend.

Sayaka chuckled lightly and massaged her stiff shoulders gently from behind.

'You wanted this partner tattoo, so it's tots' going to be worth it.' she spoke with a comforting and cheeky tone, squeezing a bit harder down into Kyokos shoulders at the called out word 'baby' from her girlfriend, settling her hands down on her shoulders for now.

'I told ya already! I'm not scared, so stop bugging me about it.   
And stop saying 'tots' nobody besides you says something like that anymore.' she fired back, her voice amused though. 

'Oh shut it, you wailing baby.' Sayaka huffed and playfully tugged on her girlfriend's shirt. They knew that this was just a playful game that they are playing with each other. 

Throwing insults at each other is like flirting for them, at least that's what Mami used to always tell them, when they once asked why everybody looked so freaked out when they started calling each other: dumbass, rookie and asshole, right after Kyoko proposed to Sayaka.

So here they were, two engaged big dorks.

The two young magical girls, now at the age of 20 and 21, started dating four years ago.  
They wanted to get married soon because god knows how much time they have left on this rotten planet.  
The whole magical girl contract reduced their life 'cause most magical girls aren't even reaching the age of thirty.

So Kyoko and Sayaka decided on marrying soon, so that they can enjoy everything they still want to do before their life comes to an end.

Part of that was getting a partner tattoo before the wedding.

Kyoko got the idea on a casual morning breakfast, out of nowhere.  
Before they needed to head off to work the redhead said that they both would get their names carved into the others body - and soul.

Her younger girlfriend didn't open up as quickly as Kyoko to the idea.   
Her family, particularly her mother, didn't really like the idea of tattoos, neither piercings.   
Her mother said it would look creased and ugly once the colors would fade as they got older.

Two days after the idea was put into room, she gave into it as Kyoko wouldn't stop begging and plead about it.

Because of the request of Kyoko, Sayaka got the tattoo under her right breast.  
She was a little uncertain though because no one was going to be able to really see it anyway and it would be wasted money.  
Kyoko told her that that was why she should get it there, only she got to spot it,   
look at those beautiful special parts of her - that Sayaka also most of the times liked to offer the playful red devil.

Sayaka was already done, there were no issues for her, but Kyoko was a little prudent to the idea of letting some random man touch her girl in such private places.   
It took about five minutes until Kyoko stopped nagging about it and let the tattoo artist do his job.

Kyoko's turn didn't go quite as smooth though. The usually almost fearless redhead, that fought witches every night for two to five hours straight, was afraid of needles.  
They had some problems at the doctor appointment already, when Kyoko got sick and needed to get injections from Sayaka every night for around a week.

But this time Kyoko struggled and didn't want to calm down.   
The tattoo artist tried to reassure her that it's not going to be that bad but she was still grumbling about it.

They managed to make Kyoko sit down onto the chair and stop her struggling but the look on her face bothered Sayaka.

Delicately, the blue haired girl caressed her lovers cheek and kissed her reassuringly on the lips. 'Calm down, it's going to be over before you know it.' she tried to calm her down some more as she tenderly squeezed now both her lovers cheeks.  
'What're ya talking about? This ain't nothin.' Kyoko stammered amd squeezed her eyes shut firmly as if the needle wouldn't get to her then.

'You need to tell me a spot where I should tattoo it first, after that we can start."

Searching for an answer Kyoko looked at her future wife. 'Well how 'bout you choose, babe?'. Sayaka chuckled at that pet name that Kyoko has been using since they met.  
Even back when they weren't dating Kyoko thought it'd be funny to use it to tease her and paint the others face with that cute pink blush.  
She didn't think that it would get this serious at that time. 

But here they were.

'Mhh, well maybe under your left breast would be a nice spot, right next to your heart.' the blue haired girl smiled and gently caressed her lovers hair, whispering into her ear.

'You're so cheesy it's going to kill me someday, Saya.' 

'Oh shush you.' The bluenette blushed and gave her a playful punch on the head. She couldn't help but feel a smile creep it's way onto her face though.  
'Fine, the tiddie it is .' Kyoko sighed and took off her top.

She harshly laid down into the chair and shifted her position so that the tattoo artist could reach her easier but gave the young man a death stare.  
'If this hurts too much I will push that needle up your ass, got it?' she glared at him and almost growled.  
He gulped and nodded as he got to work.

Sayaka had nothing else but a sigh as a proper response.

 

'I'll marry a short tempered, lazy girl with a food obsession.' 

Bonus;

At home:

'See it looks great, Kyo' the blue haired magical girl laughed cheerfully as she took ahold onto her girlfriends shirt gently and took it off whilst looking at the fresh tattoo.

 

'You know, I really want to take another close up look on yours though.' The older girl smirked as she crept her hands up under her soon-to-be wife's shirt. Slowly moving her fingers up her stomach, closer to her chest area.

 

'I'll definitely wipe that damn smirk of your face now, Sakura.' the blue haired girl smiled as she pushed Kyoko against the house door.

 

'Try it, 'Sakura'.' Kyoko smiled at calling her own statement and spun around so that her whole body weight pressed against Sayaka, pinning her between the redhead and the wall behind her.

 

Before they both knew it they were naked on the couch, kissing at every place they could find.


End file.
